


Son cœur bat pour toi

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [160]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Crying, Fear of Death, IKER T0T, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Iker était à l'hôpital après son accident, Sergio avait peur pour lui.





	Son cœur bat pour toi

Son cœur bat pour toi

  
Iker s'éveilla doucement alors qu'il se souvenait peu à peu de pourquoi il s'était endormi. Il avait eu un accident cardiaque. Bien évidemment, il était heureux d'être encore en vie, plein d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance, mais il savait aussi ce que ça voulait dire : Le football était fini pour lui. Il devait léguer sa place de gardien, ranger ses crampons et ses gants. C'était fini. Une infirmière passa pour lui indiquer qu'il resterait quelques temps à l'hôpital, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse trop d'effort. Iker était dépité de ne plus pouvoir jouer, il avait adoré sa carrière, tous les matches qu'il avait joué, tous les coéquipiers avec qui il avait joué. Les joueurs de Porto étaient passés le voir le lendemain de son réveil, juste après la défaite en Ligue des Champions, se retrouver dans cet état était un véritable coup dur. Maintenant, Iker était seul sur son lit, une perfusion toujours à son bras, le bip incessant de la machine juste à côté de lui comme seul compagnon. Il n'avait rien à faire, et la télé lui donnait mal à la tête. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper, Iker ne fit pas d'effort pour se lever, on lui avait déconseillé de toutes façons. Sergio. Pas surprenant. Un sourire prit place sur leur visage respectif alors que Ramos s'approchait vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui avait manqué.

  
''Tu vas bien Iker ?'' Sergio lui demanda en prenant sa main dans la sienne

''Ouais, je ne suis pas mort en tout cas.'' Iker voulait rire de ça, mais quelque part il n'y arriverait pas, il était encore énervé de sa propre faiblesse

''Ne dis pas ça Iker, je ne te laisserai jamais mourir !'' Sergio le fixa dans les yeux, même sans trop se concentrer sur lui, Iker pouvait dire qu'il était sincère et déterminé

''Sergio...'' Iker posa sa main sur la joue de Sergio quand il vit une larme rouler sur sa peau

''Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi Iker, je t'aime...''

''Moi aussi...'' Iker prit Sergio dans ses bras, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine battre contre la sienne, leur cœur battre dans une unisson surprenante, il ne partirait pas tout de suite, pas tant qu'il pouvait le tenir contre lui.

  
Fin


End file.
